A White Christmas
by AngelOfDarkness1005
Summary: Ikuto comes home for Christmas and gives Amu something special. ;D RATED FOR A REASON!


ok so yes another non-update for my other stories.

* * *

Amu stood on the balcony of her room looking out into the clouded night sky. There was no moonlight or stars to light the evening, but there was snow. Snow. Tadase had told her he liked her when it was snowing. But yet as she looked up lost in thought her thoughts didn't wonder to Tadase, they wondered to Ikuto. He had left a couple of months ago. He had sent her pictures of where he was at or texts saying how he was. They had come once or more a week but this last month she had only gotten one picture at the beginning of the month. He had been sending stuff to Utau though, so she wondered why he didn't send anything to her.

She sighed turning to look through the glass doors. What she saw on her floor depressed her. Tape, scissors, wrapping paper and an unwrapped box of fish crackers from the local market. This pitiful excuse for a gift further proved that she didn't know Ikuto as well as she thought she did. On top of that she didn't even have an address to send it to.

She leaned against the railing closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"Amu-chan!" She heard three voices cry. She looked over her shoulder to see Ran, Miki, and Su flying to her out of breath.

"What is it you guys?" Amu asked concerned.

"I-its...its" Ran tried getting out while breathing hard.

"Guys what is it? Whats wrong?"

"We-we feel a familiar chara, but we don't know if its who we think it is." Miki said.

"Who do you think it is?" Amu asked confused.

" Could it possibly be me?" A voiced as wrapping their arms around her waist from behind. Amu froze, she knew that voice to well.

"I-Ikuto?" She asked astonished as she turned slowly in his arms to look at him. He looked beautiful as he always did, but there was a tad bit more feeling in his eyes which pushed his beauty to a whole new level.

"Yes love?" He asked smirking at her reaction. Her eyes held so many emotions as once as she looked at him. Then came the Amu he knew.

"What the hell?!" She yelled backing up out of his arms. " You don't contact me for almost a month and then all of a sudden your here?! Does Utau know your here?! Does anyone know your here?!" She ranted throwing her hands up dramatically.

He smiled at her as she puffed her cheeks out in anger. Ikuto remembered how she would always do that when he would do something to her that would be considered to anyone else flirting. Yet there was something missing. He looked at her then remembered what the normal cycle of their encounters entailed. He moved close to her his breath tickling her ear.

"Calm down. Yes people know I'm here and the reason _I am here_ is because I wanted to see you," he whispered. He smirked backing up to see her flushed face. There it was the final cycle of their meetings.

"Y-You came to see me?" She asked self-conscious.

"Of course who else would I want to see?" He asked teasing her. She huffed folding her arms looking away.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. She hated that he made her feel like this. The whole butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him or if he contacted her, heart pounding, palm sweating feeling. Ikuto laughed moving closer to her.

" Would you be jealous if I had come to see someone else?" He questioned.

"N-no why would I be jealous?" She asked too quickly, not looking him in the eyes. He smirked not saying anything." It was nice seeing you Ikuto, but I have stuff to go," she informed him turning to open her door. He grabbed her arm gently, bringing her back to him. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You know you'd make me jealous with the kiddy king, if I didn't know you were actually thinking of me every time you were with him," he breathed into her ear. She shivered involuntarily.

"N-no I don't," she had meant for it to come out stronger, but it came out in a breathy gasp. He chuckled nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"But you do. Anytime he holds your hand or kisses you, you wish that it was me," he purred. "Don't you?" He started kissing down her neck.

"I-Ikuto w-what are you doing?" she gasped.

"Something I should have done along time ago," he said turning her around quickly then kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock, but then they gradually began to close giving into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted it to him opening her mouth hesitantly. As soon as there was enough room he slipped his tongue in exploring her mouth. She moaned when his tongue collided with hers. He tasted amazing, something that Amu had never experienced before. Whenever Tadase kissed her it never seemed right, but now she learned what she was missing.

Ikuto pressed her against the door moving his hands around her waist. Amu hadn't noticed until she felt a rush of warm air, that he had opened the door and pushed her inside. She moved her hands to the back of his head pushing him closer to her. He smirked closing the door and pulled their hips closer together. When they made contact Amu moaned into the kiss. He smirked bringing her leg up to his waist. She wrapped it around him as his tongue lavished hers. He moved his hands under her butt to support her, as she wrapped her other leg around him.

Amu giggled as she looked at Ikuto. He smiled moving her over to the bed and laying her down he ran his hands down the sides of her breasts and stomach. She gasped arcing into him slightly. He moaned when she rubbed against his erected member. He ran his hands down her stomach and under her shirt. She shuddered from his touch. Ikuto lifted her shirt above her head throwing it on the floor. He trailed kisses down her neck to the valley of her breasts. She moaned wrapping her arms around him, she lifted his shirt above his head then threw it next to hers.

Her eyes glided over his muscular chest making her blush. He smirked foundling her breast with his hand gently. She moaned arcing again into his member. He hissed in pleasure. He moved his hands to her back undoing her bra. Her bra released and her breasts bounced out making her blush. He smiled taking one of them in his mouth sucking gently on it. She moaned, panting as a heat started building in her core. He moved to the other one his hand playing with the nipple of the one that was just in his mouth. She gasped his name closing her legs tightly together to stop the ache in her vagina.

He thanked kami that she was wearing a skirt. He moved his hand to her thigh rubbing his hand up and down. She panted highly aroused. He moved her skirt down dragging her underwear with it. She moved her own hands to his pants pulling them down also.

"You went commando?" she laughed, "You were that sure you'd get lucky?"

"Yes," he smirked plunging two fingers into her. She gasped loudly moving her hips into them. He started moving them inside of her until she came on his fingers. He brought them to his mouth and sucked on his fingers until her cum was gone. Ikuto quickly kissed her letting her taste herself. She moaned loudly when she did taste herself. His dick brushed against her making her moan louder. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her. She hesitated then nodded. He slide into her breaking her barrier. She cried out and he kissed her moving in all the way and staying still waiting for her to adjust. A tear side down her cheek and after about a minute she calmed down and looked at him.

Ikuto nodded and started moving in and out slowly. She groaned her hips moving with him. He grunted slightly increasing his passe.

"I-Ikuto," she moaned meeting him thrust for thrust. He continued increasing his passe every so often until Amu was screaming his name. He was almost there as he thrust into deeply, and quickly. She screamed his name louder than ever as she came, her walls clamping around him. He kept thrusting in her tight entrance while she came. He grunted loudly one last time before he came pulling out of her. He collapsed beside her, both of them breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around Amu and brought her close to him. Ikuto pulled the covers over them and looked at the clock.

12:01 A.M.

"Merry Christmas my Amu," he said kissing her head.

* * *

My first lemon so yeah sorry if its bad.


End file.
